


there's an alien and his name is jason.

by AppleJuice (capolleon)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aliens, Explicit Language, M/M, its really dumbish, leo is a bit crude ok, lots of f words, this was against my best judgement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capolleon/pseuds/AppleJuice
Summary: so basically leo probably, almost, nearly dies all because jason can't keep his grossness to himself and they sort of become friends because of that





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you know when you start typing something because it's such a good idea but then it really kinda isn't so then you're writing with no purpose, no cause, and you kind of just have to pretend that you like or else you probably would never post something new in the near future.
> 
> yeah.
> 
> (i'm sorry)
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own pjo and/or any of it's characters. rights are reserved to rick.

When Leo fell down the stairs, he already knew it was going to hurt like a bitch.

He, however, did not at all expect to end up with a cast around his ankle, and lying on the couch the day after. While this in itself wasn’t a terribly bad thing- missing school is _never_ a bad thing- he just didn’t expect it.

Leo was super ready to just chill when Nyssa threw a notepad at him.

“ _Ow,_ ” Leo complained, tossing the pad to the side. He wasn’t in any pain, but Nyssa managed to land the notepad in his bowl of cheese curls. 

“You have chores.”

“But I can’t walk.”

Nyssa rolled her eyes. “I saw you get up to get nachos last night, I know you can walk.” To better guarantee the promise of chores being done, she snatched the remote, turned the TV onto an infomercial and placed the remote on the other side of the room.

“Y’know maybe I _will_ watch this.” Leo pointed at the TV. The spokesperson was marveling at the wonders of cashmere sweaters and the lovely price of way-too-much-for-a-damn-blanket-with-sleeves.

Nyssa waved bye and slammed the door.

 

* * *

 

It took Leo only ten minutes of debating whether to buy a new sweater or actually do his chores to get him up. He hobbled and danced around his house, cleaning appliances, washing dishes, and sweeping dust.

He was traveling down the stairs to do the laundry when he saw a blob of gray. It jiggled like jello and slid across the stairs, leaving a slimy trail of  _nasty_ when it caught sight of Leo.

Leo squinted in the darkness. He flicked the light switch, but the lights didn’t come on.

“What the he-” His foot slid across the stair, and he went tumbling down the staircase.

“Crap,” Leo grunted, biting his lip. His foot was  _actually_ in pain now, and Leo didn't doubt that he actually needed his cast at this point. Out of the corner of his eye, a piece of clothing moved.

“What the hell?” Leo blinked as his boxers came swaying towards him. Underneath his boxers, right where the seat was, a glowing blue light blinked. Leo frowned when his boxers came closer. 

“Come any closer, and I’ll hit you.” He grabbed the closest thing to him. A sock. Not exactly what he needed, but who knew what one needed to fight floating boxers?

The boxers fell to the ground, revealing the curious gray blob from earlier. It was more translucent now, with a glowing blue ball of light in the center.

Leo’s body was frozen as the blob crept closer and closer to Leo’s foot. He winced as he tried to move it away, but the pain blossoming from his ankle was too much to bear.

Ice cold seeped over his ankle, and Leo looked down with labored breathing. Oh god. The  _thing_ \- whatever it was- was sitting on Leo’s ankle without any care in the world. It was beyond cold, and it’s oozing form seemed to solidify around Leo’s ankle.

After a few silent moments- except for Leo’s panicked breaths- the blob had become a hard donut shape around Leo’s ankle. It’s blue pulsing, turned to a calmer and pale yellow, sending warm waves to Leo’s bones. It was nice.

“Ow,” Leo winced, after feeling a tiny prick against the inside of his leg. The blob slinked off and dropped to the ground with a sickening splat. It slipped away, it’s core gone back to blue and slinked into the darkness of the basement.

When Leo came to his senses, he jumped, ran up the stairs, and slammed the door.

It was only when he was catching his breath and slid against the door when he noticed his ankle.

It was completely healed. His ankle had never felt better in his life.

 

* * *

 

 

Leo left the door locked, making sure his siblings don’t cross the door.

“Go away,” Leo staked out the basement door. “I’m doing laundry.”

His older brother, Jake, shook his head at him. “You’re crazy, Leo.”

“Go  _away_ ,” Leo whined, poking a broomstick at Jake’s knees.

When it was dark and everyone went to sleep, Leo crept downstairs, ready for a battle. He’d seen enough alien movies to know that there was about a 75% chance that this was no friendly E.T.

Leo’s house wasn’t exactly prepped for an intergalactic war, so the teenager was only prepped with a rake, and a giant plastic shield Leo had gotten when he was eleven. He wore his old elbow and kneepads, a helmet, and his Heely’s just in case he needed to escape.

Leo tiptoed down the stairs, shining his flashlight. He was lucky that his shield could strap onto his arm so he had two hands free (though both were taken up by the rake and the flashlight so that perk was deemed useless anyway). His crutches were tossed aside because despite his earlier tumble, his ankle felt amazing.

“Come on out, little buddy,” Leo whispered into the dark. “I ain’t gonna hurt you if you surrender.” Behind him, there was the sound of paper crinkling. Leo whirled around and screamed.

The figure in the light screamed back.

“AHHHHHHHHHH!” Leo shined his flashlight over the naked girl in his basement.

In response, the girl continued screaming, “AHHHHHHHHH!”

“ _AHHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU!”_ Leo dropped the flashlight’s glare toward the ground. His eyes averted, after seeing the girl's ample chest swing toward him. Beneath her feet, are dozens of crinkling Playboy magazines.

The girl didn't seem to understand English but she took a step towards Leo, who jumped back. He’s seen enough crime shows. A naked girl in his basement? This was not looking very good for Leo.

After a quick second- the calm before the storm, Leo’s mind supplied- the girl made an animalistic screech. Leo fell to his knees, gasping as he covered his ears before his eardrums could burst. When the noise stopped, the girl charged at Leo.

Leo backed up into the wall, grunting when the girl’s face stood in front of him. Her eyes flickered through colors, and her nose shifted through shapes. The girl’s skin color grew paler than paper, before going through shades of brown to the blackest night. It’s like she was  _deciding_ her form.

“What are you going to do with me-” Leo’s breath caught when the female- _no,_ this was something  _entirely_ inhuman- leaned in close. He let out a little squeak, as the  _thing_ breathed heavily on him, smelling sharply like antiseptic.

The creature made a whining noise and pressed its forehead against Leo’s. For a second, a bright light flashed in front of him.

Leo felt very warm.

Too warm. Like the sun was being pressed against his skin. Leo screamed as he felt his flesh bubble and melt away from his bones.

And then, as soon as it happens, the heat was gone. The creature pressed back, looking satisfied with itself, as its mouth tilted awkwardly.

“Leo.” It said.

And like anyone else would do in his position, Leo Valdez fainted.

 

* * *

 

Leo woke up, staring at his bedroom ceiling. He sat up, feeling faintly hungry but rather energized.

In the corner of his room, was a naked girl staring at him with wide eyes.

“Jesus.” Leo crawled back, his back hitting the headboard. “Who are you?”

“I do not know.” The girl’s voice sounded like Leo’s. It’s off-putting and very uncomfortable.

“What the fuck.”

“Apologies,” Her voice was now deeper, so deep that Leo might literally be talking to Satan in the pits of hell. Which was  _definitely_ more terrifying than any nightmare Leo could ever imagine. Also, the girl’s skin turned red. Is Leo talking to Satan himself? “Is this better?”

“Uh-”

“ _Wait_ ,” At the sudden frequency change, her voice made Leo cringe and clutch his ears. She shifted in Leo’s beanbag chair. “Apologies.”

Her foot touched a pair of dirty sweatpants laying on Leo’s floor. Her body shifted, skin grew browner, eyes became smaller, hair grew curlier- until Leo was staring at himself. Leo 2 ran a hand through his hair. “Is this better?”

Leo gaped. He then, very calmly and very carefully, screamed into his pillow. What. The. Fuck.

“Can you avoid doing that?” The other Leo winced. His foot hit a comic book- one of Leo’s Superman comics that he found at a yard sale. God, now Leo was talking to Clark Kent. A naked Clark Kent.

In the oddity of it all, Leo might’ve had a dream like this.

“Is this better? Stop making the noise.” Clark Kent said. Leo slowly nodded, because if he saw another shift, he would pass out. Clark sounded like Leo, which was still disconcerting, but he would take it any day over the ruler of hell.

“What- who- Where-” Leo swallowed and looked away. “Oh my God, can you put on some pants at least? Or stop looking so old? This feels illegal.”

“Illegal. Contrary to, or forbidden by law.” Leo heard rustling. When he looked up, Clark Kent was now 17 and wearing jeans. Cool.

“Yeah, I know what it means, buddy. Can you not look so much like Superman, though? It’s kinda weird because you look _exactly_ like him.”

Clark’s hair turned lighter- Leo caught his foot hitting a Green Arrow comic book- to a blond. The frames of his glasses went from black to gold. “Does this satisfy?”

“Gross.” Leo made a face. “What the heck are you, and why do you sound like me?”

“I do not know,” The pitch got a bit deeper- but not as deep as previously. It sounded… _normal_. “I think I am lost.”

“Lost. In my room. Right.” Leo tossed his legs over the bed. He made to stand up, but his foot slid and he crashed on the floor. His Heelys were still on from yesterday.

The right side of head blossomed with pain from where it hit the floor. “Uggh.”

“Do not move.” Clark rushed to Leo’s side. He moved in the blink of an eye- too fast for any human. His careful hands caressed Leo’s head and threaded through his hair. “You are bleeding.”

“Yeah, no shit, E.T.,” Leo groaned. This  _had_ to be a horror movie- he had an alien nurse taking care of him because of his stupid Heely’s. He would rather be in a Halloween movie, or Friday the 13th maybe. Freddy Krueger and Jason wouldn’t let him suffer this long.

“Just kill me now,” Leo thought he was hallucinating when he saw Clark’s hands glow yellow and hover over his face. “Freddy or Jason, whoever you are, please just take me. Kill me now. I am _willing_.”

“My name is neither Freddy or Jason,” Clark says. “Do you wish it to be?”

“No. Fucking end me.”

Clark’s hands pressed against Leo’s scalp. It was like the warm enveloping hands of an angel. Leo gasped, and his head darted up.

He felt fine. Better than fine.

“What the fuck kind of voodoo magic-”

“Apologies.” Clark averted his eyes. “My people communicate through touch. Is it not okay to heal when broken?”

Leo stared. “What.”

“Touch.” Clark held his hand out, fingers spread wide. He pressed his hand against Leo’s and clasped their fingers together. He closed his eyes. “You’re feeling confused and-”

Leo yanked his hand away, feeling violated and mentally prodded at. He hadn't  _felt_ anything necessarily, except for the coolness of their palms touching. “Don’t do that. Humans don’t do that crap.”

“Apologies-”

“Stop it.” Leo rubbed his head. He was still a bit shaken by the fact that he’s no longer bleeding. It was like the injury had never happened. “No one says _‘apologies’_. Can’t you speak casually or something?”

“Yeah.” Clark seemed a bit more relaxed. “This is cool, right?”

“Definitely.” Leo sat up and folded his legs to his chest. He peeled his shoes off and threw them across the room. “What am I going to do with you? I still don’t understand what’s going on.”

“I’m not really sure, either,” Clark admitted. He ran a hand through his hair- perhaps a nervous trait he copied off of Leo? “I don’t remember who I am.”

“Got a name, dude? Calling you Clark Kent seems really fake.”

“No.” Clark made a face. “None that translates nicely.”

Leo scratched his nose. “Hit me with it.”

“Oaml s’ti Nosaj. S’ti ton neve a terces.” Clark coughed out. It sounded garbled and forced- Leo doubted the noises he was making are how they’re supposed to sound. “Oel, er’ouy yekwol gnieb yllaer bmud.”

“That sounded a hell of a lot longer than a name,” Leo said.

“I was speaking to you in my language,” Clark shrugged. “I figured that was your next question. My name’s Nosaj, though.”

“Nosaj, eh?” Leo frowns. “Got a nickname?”

“No.”

“Okay,” Leo stood up. After second thought, he gave Clark a hand and lifted him up. “I’m going to call you Jason. Because I’m pretty sure one of these days you might rip off that mask and murder me.”

“I wouldn’t.” Jason tried to assure Leo. A typical move of a murderer, Leo noted cautiously. “I doubt my species are barbarians.”

“Hey, wait a minute.” Leo squinted at Jason. “Are you Martian Manhunter? Is that why you shapeshift? And why the heck were you a naked girl? Do you _want_ me to get arrested?”

“I’m not sure what that first part means, but the rest is easy. It’s touch.” Jason pressed his hand on Leo’s chest.

Leo slapped it away. “Seriously, dude. Stop touching me.”

Jason looked annoyed but he held his tongue about the issue. “I think I’m the equivalent to what might be a male to you.”

“Aren’t you a little gross jello monster?” Leo accused. “One who slobbered over the stairs, causing me to trip?”

Jason winced. “Sorry. I healed you though.”

“True. I guess you are a bit cool.” Leo had to give Jason credit for  _that_. “Even if you totally jacked up my ankle.”

Embarrassment spread across Jason’s face. “About that, I-”

“Leo!” There was a loud knock on the door. “Get dressed, we’re going out!”

“ _Okay!_ ” Leo rolled his eyes, before widening them. “Shit. Where am I going to put you?”

“I don’t know,” Jason shrugged. He sat on the bed.

“Leo! Hurry up!” Leo’s brother called again.

“ _I’m coming!”_ Leo turned back to Jason. He hopped around the room, looking for sneakers. “Is there some kind of space babysitter I can call for you?”

“Not that I know of.”

“ _Sarcasm_ , Jason.” Leo found a sneaker, only to put it on the wrong foot. He had to sit down to peel it off and put it back on again. Meanwhile, Jason took interest in looking at Leo's messy closet. He picked up a sweater, carefully investigating it like a scientist staring at bacteria under a microscope.

“Leo-”

“ _I said I’m coming!”_ Leo resisted the urge to hit the door. He stood up and threw his hands in the air. “Oh my God, just stay here. Don’t leave, okay? You think you can handle that?”

“Yeah.” Jason nodded.

For some reason, Leo doesn’t believe him.

 

* * *

 

 

Leo forgot about Jason- he was quick to push it off as a dream, a childish and sick dream- until he came home with McDonald’s.

“Jason?” Leo whispered into the dark of his room. He flickered on the light and gasps. “Holy shit.”

His room was spotless. Leo’s room hadn't been this clean since it was a nursery for him. Leo could  _actually_ see the floor.

In the corner, Jason was reading through some of Leo’s neatly stacked comics. His chest glowed a content blue, as Jason breathed in and out.

“Whoa.” Leo put down the bag of fast food. “Did you clean my room?”

“Duh.” Jason didn't look up. “Sorry. Trying to figure out the sarcasm thing.”

“Stop saying sorry.” Leo stared at his bed, which is perfectly made up. It was a miracle. He didn't even know his bed could be more perfect than it already was, but somehow Jason made it better. “How long did this take?”

“A few, er, minutes, I think.” Jason flipped a page. “I think an etunim is equal to around a minute.”

“What the hell is an etunim?”

“A minute. I just said that.”

Leo jumped on his bed. He sunk into it, feeling something mushy underneath. Leo sat up, and peeled back the covers, revealing slimy goo sticking his bed to his sheets. “The fuck.”

Jason dropped the comic and stood up to stretch. “Sorry, I fell asleep. I wanted to be comfortable.”

Leo touched the goo, with the slippery and wet substance warming in his fingers. It felt like homemade slime, except this was no Liquid Glue Craft Project. “This is G-R-O-S-S.”

“That spells gross.”

“I _know,”_ Leo wiped his hand on the sheet with disgust. “You sleep in this? In this giant cocoon of spit?”

“It’s not spit- they’re like, uh, _hormones._ ” Jason avoided Leo's eyes.

A beat of silence. Leo stared at his hands. He even gave them a little sniff. “Did you _come_ in my bed-”

“No!” Jason’s face turned as red as a stoplight. It was  _actually_ red and gave off a strange glow around the room. “Not sexual hormones. It’s like what a mother gives to a baby.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Leo stood up. He still felt like he should burn his bed to ashes. “I don’t have a mom.”

Jason eyebrows furrowed but he didn't say anything.

Leo stretched his fingers out- they were still a bit warm, but not very wet. “Huh. It’s still gross though- if I get you a sleeping bag, can you sleep there? Then you can sleep in your jizz all you want.”

“Jizz?”

“Don’t worry about it, Martian” Leo paused. “Wait, are you okay with me calling you that? Is that racist?”

“I don’t know what that means,” Jason said. “How do you not have a mom?”

“Are you still on this?” Leo sat on the bed. The goo made the bed feel like a waterbed, with the way it swished underneath him. “It’s not even that big of a deal- hey, whoa.”

Leo jerked as Jason grabbed his hands. “You kinda feel stressed. Thought you said it wasn’t a big deal?”

“Stop reading my mind, you weirdo.” Leo didn't pull his hands away though. Jason’s fingers glowed a soft green as they massaged Leo’s hands. Huh. Leo felt waves of calm flood over him with ever knead Jason did. “I don’t know. My mom just left when I was born. She dropped me off at an orphanage and ran. I think she died, ‘cause there was this giant fire and I was covered in soot. It might’ve been my nanny who dropped me off, actually.”

Jason’s eyes closed in concentration. “Are you sure?”

“Uh _yeah_. My older brother- not Jake, the one who was calling me earlier- told me about it when I was like 7. Just dropped the adoption papers on my bed and explained it.” Leo shrugged. He pulled his hands away and limply rested them in his lap. His body ached for the calming vibes Jason had been sending him. “Why the heck are we even talking about this? We should be getting you home, E.T.”

“That’s the thing,” Jason fell back into the bed, making a squishing sound. He poked Leo’s back. “I figured out why I’m here, because of you.”

“And why’s that?”

Jason gave him a look that Leo can’t describe. It made his skin crawl and want to cry. “I have a sister.”

“Mhm-”

“And she’s here on Earth. And I’m trying to find her.” Jason fiddled with something in his jeans pocket. He pulled out a sort of makeup compartment- except when Jason opened it, there was a bunch of green dots along black. “Before she dies. And you’re going to help me with it.”

“Wait, _what_?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really sure where this came from but k lol

“Wait, _what?_ ” Was what Leo had asked, dumbfounded.

Unfortunately, Jason had left the question in the air and decided that he didn’t need to give an answer. He instead offered for them to go to sleep, and because Leo was so confused, he couldn’t protest…. It also didn’t help that when Jason touched his shoulder, Leo yawned and his knees buckled underneath him.

Despite his newfound exhaustion, Leo refused to sleep in the nasty cocoon Jason had made in his bed. Jason, however, didn’t seem to have this problem, and innocently slipped into bed without much issue.

Leo resorted to laying on the floor. Jason turned to look at him from above. He slept in the jeans and sweatshirt he stole from Leo.

“You shouldn’t sleep on the floor, Leo-”

“An egg.”

“What?”

Leo frowned at Jason. “Did you come from an egg? Duh.”

“An egg?” Jason looked confused. “Why would I come from an egg?”

“‘Cause you’re an alien,” Leo said, proud of his conclusion on the knowledge of Jason’s birthing process. “You, like, freaking shapeshift and sleep in little swimmers.”

“Little swimmers?”

“Heh. Don’t worry about it.” Leo said. He folded his arms behind his head. “So are we in a _War of the Worlds_ type situation or _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_? I need to know how doomed I am.”

“Those are movies, right?” Jason asked. “Tom Cruise.”

“Yeah. Love that man.”

“Love that man.”

Leo sighed in the darkness. “So. Finding your sister, huh? Want to elaborate more on that, buddy?”

“I-” For the first time in the night, Jason hesitated. “I do not want to talk about it. May we talk about this in the gninrom?”

“What did you say to me? Was that German because I don’t know German. How do you know German?-”

“Morning.” Jason corrected, stiffly. “Morning, Leo.”

Leo glanced at him. In the night, Jason’s eyes glowed blue. It’s… really creepy. Leo looked away to avoid any more nightmares. “Gotcha. I guess even aliens like procrastination. I have a feeling we’ll be good friends.”

“As do I.”

“As do I what?”

Jason rolled away from staring at Leo. “Nevermind.”

“Kay.” Leo closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Leo woke up to a jello blob sitting on his chest. The clear blob pulsed blue in its center, it’s intensity going up and down to match with Leo’s breathing.

Leo groaned. “Jason. What the fuck, man?”

The blob slinked off Leo- its core turned an alert red, before flashing back to blue- and slid under the bed. A few moments later, a naked teen boy stood on the other side of the bed. Jason scratched his chest. “Sorry.”

“You’re not sorry,” Leo accused. He walked to his closet to get his clothes for the day. It’s been a while since he had done such a thing- normally he would pick his outfit with the Pick-and-Sniff method: he would pick something off the floor and sniff it to see if it was deemed okay in public. The system never failed him, but he supposed just going to his closet for clean clothes would have to do for now.

Jason sat on Leo’s bed. “I am.”

“It was a joke, Martian.” Leo pulled on a clean shirt. He turned to offer Jason one but tilted his head at the sight of the naked alien. “Why don’t you- Why is- Huh.”

“What?” Jason leaned forward. He looked over his body. “Am I okay? Do I need a new form?”

“No, it’s just-” Leo didn’t know how to say it. He went back to his closet to find some clean pants. “Nevermind. It’s not important.”

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“You just.” Leo pulled on the strings of his sweatpants. He threw a shirt and basketball shorts at Jason. “You don’t have nipples. Or like. A belly button. You have a dick, for some reason but no nips.”

Jason rubbed his hand over his nippleless chest, horrified. “I thought it was bad to comment on other people’s bodies in human culture?! Turn around!”

“ _Jeez_. Self- conscious much?” Leo turned around, regardless, but only because he was about to walk out of the room. He looked over his shoulder quickly. “Do aliens like pancakes?”

“No peeking!”

“ _Oh my God, you have no nipples, what is there to peek at?”_

 

* * *

 

Leo was very lucky to have the entire house to himself and E.T. He was mid-stir for his pancake batter when Jason came down the steps.

“You okay, honey?” Leo’s voice dripped with sweetness as he whisked away. “Do you have some type of body issue we need to talk about?”

“I do not like you, sometimes,” Jason said solemnly, as he stood by the counter. He eyed the bowl in Leo’s arms. “What are you making?”

“Pancakes. Ever had them?” Leo titled the bowl to him. “Taste it.”

Jason hesitantly put a finger in and licked the batter. He gagged. “That’s terrible.”

Leo scowled, taste-testing it himself. It tasted fine. He rolled his eyes and turned the stove on. “Whatever. You’re going to eat it because that’s the only thing I’m making right now.”

“There is food upstairs.”

“There’s no food up there.” Leo scoffed. He knew his house- Nyssa had a very strict _Eat Only in The Kitchen_ rule. The last time he snuck food up to his room, Nyssa practically freaked out and sprayed his room with enough Raid to kill any roaches in the nearby 20 mile radius.

Jason disappeared. When Leo set plates stacked high with blueberry pancakes down on the table, Jason materialized in the doorway. He held a crumpled McDonald’s bag in his fist.

“Food.” Jason dropped the bag on the table. Leo helped himself to pancakes and poured syrup over them.

“Oh yeah. Forgot I had that. You can eat it if you want, but like I said: there was no food up there.”

Jason pulled out a bright red container of cold fries and a box of chicken nuggets. He opened them, and stared at Leo, expectantly.

Leo chewed, sighing into his fluffy and definitely-not-terrible breakfast. “Go ahead,” He said, mid-swallow. “Try it.”

Jason ate one fry. He bit into it, and his face burned purple. Then he swallowed and his face turned back to normal. Then, Jason took the entire container and tilted his head back, devouring the cold fries in one swoop.

“Wow,” Leo said, watching Jason with morbid curiosity. “It really says something about our food here. I mean just- wow.”

Jason vibrated when he started eating the chicken nuggets. Honest to God, vibrating- Leo felt it from across the table.

“Those must be good, huh, buddy?” Leo laughed.

“Very.” Jason moaned into his leftovers. He looked at Leo with tears in his eyes. “Like home.”

“Uh huh,” Leo chuckled again, continuing on with his own meal.

When they were done eating, Leo took them back to his bedroom to talk. They sat on Leo’s bed, with Leo interrogating the alien.

“Alright. You slept in my house, ate my food, and even stole my voice for a little while,” Leo narrowed his eyes. “Now what do you want from me?”

Jason backed away. “Nothing. I came in here by accident.”

“I was looking for an answer like _brains_ or _my organs_ but nothing is okay too.” Leo folded his arms. “And how did you get into my basement by _accident?_ ”

“I was there for a few days. The big door that goes up was open. So I went in because it was raining”

The big door that goes up…. Leo flushed when he realized Jason was talking about the garage door. He had accidentally left it open a few days ago, and had been yelled at when the garage flooded. Now, it looked like more than just water came into the home.

“Fair enough,” Leo said. “Your story checks out. For now. Tell me about this sister of yours.”

“Sister…” Jason glowed blue, but this time it was a rich and dark navy blue. Just looking at Jason made Leo sad. “She came to this Earth… never came back… I dessim reh os hcum…”

“English, man.” Leo had only tapped Jason to remind him of the language barrier but was instead filled with the urge to cry. Leo wiped at his eyes furiously, for some reason, still holding onto Jason’s shoulder. “ _English_.”

“She crashed near here, I believe,” Jason said. “Don’t cry, my friend. We will find her”

“I’m not.” Leo was fucking bawling. Damn. He pulled away from Jason and suddenly felt fine. “Your freakiness made me all sad.”

“Of course.” Jason didn’t sound very convinced, but his skin color seemed to return. “You’re not just a big baby.”

“You shut up,” Leo slapped Jason’s shoulder, only to start crying again. “ _Damn it-_ ”

“It’s okay,” Jason grabbed Leo’s wrist before he can pull away. “It’s okay to cry.”

“Are you,” Leo sobbed, limply trying to pull his arm away. “Are you fucking kidding _me_?”

“It’s okay, big baby,” Jason hugged Leo, who started to cry louder. Jason patted Leo’s back, “You’ll be okay you big crybaby.”

“ _OH MY GOD.”_ Leo blew his nose in Jason’s shirt. All he wanted to do is curl up in bed and write sad poems. He bawled on Jason’s shoulder.

Anyway. That was basically the rest of Leo’s morning.

 

* * *

 

“We need to establish some ground rules.”

Jason looked up from on the floor. “I’m on the ground.”

“Dumbass.” Leo threw a pillow at Jason. He remained on the bed, refusing to be within Jason’s field of touch. “Ground rules are like the essential rules you have to follow because they should be obvious.”

“Interesting,” Jason sat up. He rested his arms on the bed. “Like what?”

“No touching.” Leo slammed his other pillow down at Jason’s touchy hands. “I think that’s obvious why.”

Jason looked disappointing. “I like touching.”

“That’s the worst thing you’ve ever said to me,” Leo said. He frowned. “What the heck is up with your species?”

“It’s how we connect.” Jason linked his fingers together. “Touch is how two people connect their souls.”

“Wow,” Leo deadpanned. “That sounds fucking stupid.”

Jason looked hurt but didn’t continue. He lifted his hands from the bed and falls back onto the floor. “What’s next?”

Leo didn’t really have any other rules besides that. The touching thing was the only thing that really disturbed him. Besides that, Jason was just as normal as he was. Except for the whole alien thing, of course.

“Am I the only one who knows you exist?” Leo asked, peering over the bed. “I’ve seen a lot of movies, and that means the government is probably looking for you. If SWAT storms into my house, I’m gonna be pissed.”

Jason’s face scrunched. “As far as I know.”

“Okay, then that’s rule 2.” Leo held up two fingers. “No one can know you’re not from here. If anyone asks, just say you’re from, um, _Canada_.”

“Canada,” Jason repeated. “But that’s lying.”

“Not really. You’re an alien, so you’re like, just not a citizen. If you want to say you’re from somewhere else, be my guest.”

“Hawaii.” Jason immediately suggested.

“What? No, that’s apart of the US.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is-” Leo rolled his eyes and hit Jason with his pillow again. “Shut up, I know more about the US than you do. Hawaii is a state, leave it alone.”

Jason rolled his eyes back. “ _I’m Leo and I think I know_ everything.”

Leo smacked him with the pillow. “You’re so rude. No wonder we make horror movies about your people.”

“Whatever,” Jason rolled his eyes again. “I have a rule.”

“What?”

“No prying.”

Leo shrugged. “I guess, why not? It’s not like you already stole my identity before. Which should be rule 4 then. No stealing identities, you freak.”

“Hmph,” Jason pouted. “Then you have to stand by me no matter what.”

“Jeez, did you fucking kill a man?” Leo stared, incredulous. “First no prying, and now backing each other up? Are you a murderer?”

“No,” Jason said. “I’m just worried.”

“‘Bout what? All we’ve been doing was lying around in my room.” Leo pointed out.

Jason rubbed where his heart was. His chest glowed a soft red. “It’s been fun. But I need to find my sister and go home.”

Leo nodded. “So find a way to your sister and you’re homebound? Cool. Any clue where she is?”

“Yes, actually.” Jason stood up and scanned the floor. He picked up his jeans from yesterday and pulled out his compact mirror. He opened it, and showed Leo the screen. “That red dot, right there.”

“Hm,” Leo squinted at it. It was all dots and squiggles, but they looked familiar to Leo. “Hold on, I’ll be right back.” He jumped off the bed and ran through the house.

A minute later, he came back in with a tablet. He tapped in the passcode and pulled up Google Maps. “Okay, we’re right here.” Leo pointed to his hometown of Houston. “And your sister is in Nevada. So that’s about a 25-hour drive.”

“I can’t drive.” Jason seemed interested in the piece of technology in front of himself. He tapped the screen, delighted when it responded. “ _Oh_.”

“You’re in luck because I just got my license.” He was _so_ not able to make a drive like this with his license, but it was only a week until summer vacation, and he had been dying to get out of the Texas heat for a while. “We can go when school ends.”

“School.” Jason was more preoccupied with the device. Leo fiddled with it, before opening to _Angry Birds_. “You’re in school? An institution for educating children.”

“That’s what it’s supposed to do, huh?” Leo said. “Give me about a week, and we can just roll out.”

“Okay,” Jason watched the cartoon bird fly across the screen. “This is fun.”

“I bet it is.” Leo reached for Jason’s compass again. There was a bright red dot on the Eastern side of Nevada, but he’d have to play around with Google to figure out where exactly Thalia was. The blue dot marking Houston had to be Jason, standing steadily next to a dark red dot. Small blinking green lights littered the screen, while a yellow light hesitantly floated south of Thalia.

“Hey, Maritan, what’s all these lights for?” Leo asked, placing the device in front of Jason. Jason brushed off Leo, annoyed and glanced at it before returning to his game.

“I don’t know,” Jason muttered. “Stupid thing’s been glitching.”

Leo snapped it closed and took away the tablet from Jason. “Okay, I think that’s enough game-time for you, my friend. You’re like a little kid.”

Jason made a face at Leo. “You’re mean.”

“Oh really?” Leo put the stuff at the corner of his bed. “How do you know all this stuff, anyway? I didn’t show you how to play, but you beat Jake’s high score.”

“Remember that time when our foreheads touched? It was that?”

“Wait-” Leo shuddered. “When you were the creepy naked girl in my basement? How could I _not_ forget that?”

“Yeah, well, it’s that _touching_ thing you hate so much.” Jason deflated at the words. He pouted. “I don’t understand why you’re so against it-”

“ _Anyway,_ so you’re just like _Starfire_ , who like, absorbs language from physical touch?” Leo got up from his bed and flipped from the comics that Jason has stacked yesterday. He pulled out a _Teen Titans_ comic book and pointed to the orange redhead woman. “Not as hot, but I can see it.”

“Let me see?” Leo tossed to book to Jason. Jason stared at the cover and traced the lines. His hair grew bigger and curlier, dying to a bright red, as his skin tinted orange. “Like this?”

Leo stared. He even tilted his head and furrowed his brows to understand what had happened. “Dude.”

Jason’s eyes blinked back, now a toxic green.

“Not as hot as I thought it would be, turn back to Jason,” Leo said and Jason dropped the comic book, turning back to his former blond look. “Can you, uh, control that, uh, _thing_ you do?”

“Most of the time.” Jason picked up the comic from the floor again. He skimmed through it. “I have to focus a lot _not_ to do it. It’s weird being the same thing all the time.”

“Aaaaand _you_ have officially hit _super_ weird alien territory.” Leo drops onto the bed next to Jason. Because of the goo under the covers, his bed shifted and molded around his body. “Can’t wait until you get back to Mars, man.” Leo playfully punched Jason’s shoulder. For the split second Leo touched Jason through the thin shirt, Leo felt feelings of familiarity flow into him.

He sighed, feeling good from that. “Jason, we'll find a way to get you home. Trust me on it."

Jason smiled back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> (i'm sorry, i'll write better stuff one day)  
> (sadly there's probably going to be more, im so gross)
> 
> thanks for reading this clutterfvck, have a good day :)


End file.
